


Kitten

by fvckingavengers



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Captain kink, Collar, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom Bucky Barnes, Dom Steve Rogers, F/M, M/M, Oral Sex, Reader-Insert, Smut, Squirting, Tail (Plug)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 07:07:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7881361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fvckingavengers/pseuds/fvckingavengers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The reader wants to spice things up in the bedroom with pet play.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kitten

Nervousness kicks into overdrive as you type out a text message to your two soldiers. You gnaw at the inside of your bottom lip. A thin sheen of sweat makes your hands become clammy, resulting in you dropping your phone into your lap twice before you had even hit send.

Not long ago, Steve mentioned that he wanted to try new things with you and Bucky in the bedroom. Choking. Bondage. Spanking. The three of you had written up a list and were steadily checking things off, making note of what each of you liked and didn’t like. So far, it had just been the boys spit balling idea after idea. You were more than happy to do as they requested, but had yet to solicit a desire of your own. There was only one thing that you had never done but had always wanted to try, but kept quiet about it out of fear of how the men would react.

Your phone chiming and buzzing on the coffee table pulls you from your thoughts, and your heart begins to pound faster when you see that Steve had replied.

Y/N: You guys gonna be back soon?  
Steve: Stark's showing us a prototype for Bucky's arm. We're trying to get him to wrap it up. Everything alright, doll?  
Y/N: Yeah, it's just that... I finally decided what I wanna try with you and Buck.  
Steve: Oh yeah? What is it, baby girl?  
Steve: You got Bucky intrigued now. Don't be afraid to tell us. Whatever you want, it's yours.  
Y/N: I wanna try out pet play...  
Steve: We'll be up in five minutes.

Shit. Five minutes?

Unsure of their response, but hoping for the best, you had prepared ahead of time. Your hair was curled and tousled to near perfection. You were glad that the thirty minutes worth of doing your makeup wasn’t going to go to waste. You begin to pace back and forth, anxious for their arrival. Your white silk robe is short and hugs to your body, but it’s enough to conceal your lingerie until you’re ready to show yourself off to your men. The black heels you wear are for Bucky’s benefit. He told you he loved to see you all dolled up, but it drove him crazy to imagine you wearing nothing but those particular shoes.

The sound of keys jingling on the other side of the door makes you stop in your tracks. Bucky pushed open the door, huffing for air. Steve nearly ran him over, his face red from the sudden exertion he had put his body through. Had they really ran from the lab to the apartment instead of just waiting for the elevator?

The realization makes a smirk appear on your lips as you lick over them slowly. “Hi, boys.” You greet smugly. Steve shuts the door behind him as they both close the space between you. They remain quiet, slack jawed and wide eyed, just taking in the sight of you. “I wanted to offer an out before I committed myself completely… Are you sure you want to do this?”

“Y/N, if we weren’t sure we wouldn’t be here. That text alone had us hard in seconds flat.” Steve admits, pressing a kiss to your temple.

“We don’t need or want an out,” Bucky chimes in, pecking your cheek before pulling Steve to the sofa and each of them taking a seat. “We wanna see what you have in store for us.”

“Alright,” You smile. “I’ll be right back and then we can get things started. One of you do me a favor and get the lube?” You ask before disappearing into the bedroom. Taking a deep breath to compose yourself, you place a pair of cat ears on your head and take a quick glimpse in the mirror to make sure they’re positioned to your liking. As you emerge back into the living room, you can’t help but to giggle at the mens’ eager stares. Their excitement gave you butterflies as you pull on the rope of your robe to let it fall open, only giving them a peak as to what’s underneath.

Bucky is the first to respond. “Did you get yourself all dolled up just for us, Kitten?”

Steve rummages through the side table and pulls out a small bottle of lubricant, grinning at you softly. “Of course she did. Our little girl is always so willing to please her Daddy and her Captain, aren’t you sweetheart?”

You hum while you nod, a smile stretching across your face. “This is for you as much as it is for me. I wanted to go all out to make you…” Your gaze drops to the bulges suffering in their jeans. “Happy.”

“Well, you’ve definitely succeeded.” Steve says with a hint of sarcasm. “What else do you have up your sleeve?”

“Buck, there’s a gift bag on your side of the couch. I want you two to open it.” You announce as you sink to your knees between their legs, looking up at them innocently.

Grabbing the bag, Bucky eyes you suspiciously. He sets the back between him and Steve and they carelessly toss aside the tissue paper to search for what’s inside. Steve’s eyes widen as he pulls out a plug with a long, black, cat tail on the end of it. “Does this go where I think it does?”

You smirk, leaning in to Steve until you’re at eye level with him. “Where do you think it goes, Captain?”

Steve’s hand snakes around your hip and pulls you into his lap. His long fingers trace the small of your back before his middle finger dips beneath the back string of your thong and circles around your puckered hole. “Right here?” He whispers gruffly, nosing against your jaw.

A shallow sigh seeps through your lips and you push your ass further onto his hand. You nod as your tongue runs over your lips and look into his eyes. “Y-Yes. That’s where it goes.”

Steve grins as he slips the tip of his finger into your back entrance. “You want his pretty little hole stretched for that big plug of yours, Kitten?”

“Oh,” You whimper, your hips involuntarily rolling against his, making his finger sink in deeper.” Yes. I want it. Fuck, I want it…”

Bucky comes up behind you and moves his metallic hand down your chest, stomach, and to the front of your panties. His fingers feel the rough lace as he rubs slow figure eights against the fabric covering your clit.

Your back arches, your chest touching Steve’s and your head laying back on Bucky’s shoulder. “Shit,” You whisper. “Please. Please. Captain, can I please have it?” You plead while your eyes flutter shut and you reach behind to claw at Bucky’s chest.

Steve grabs the lube and squeezes some on his finger, easing it the rest of the way inside of you. He adds a second finger, and you feel Bucky move your panties to the side and reach down to your cunt to plunge two of his own fingers into your heat.

Gripping onto Bucky’s shirt, you tug on the material, pulling him down to leech onto his neck. Your moans are muffled against his skin as both men continue to thrust their digits faster.

“That’s our good girl,” Bucky chuckles at your eagerness. “You’re being such a good girl for the Captain and I. Are you gonna cum, baby?”

“Can I?” You ask, keeping the usual rule of ‘No cumming unless granted permission to do so’ in mind. “Can I cum on your hand, Daddy?”

“I guess.” Bucky chuckles teasingly. “Cum for us, Kitten.” He scissors his fingers inside of you and bites down on your shoulder.

Your eyes roll back as your walls clamp around both of their sets of fingers. Your body shakes as the orgasm builds and builds, making you cry out loudly when it finally crashes into you. Bucky’s growl is muffled as he sucks a hickey onto your flesh while you release your mess over his hand.

Steve yanks your panties, ripping them in the process. Usually, you would scold him. But it wasn’t the first time he’d have to buy you knew panties for a pair he’s ruined, and it won’t be the last. He spreads a coat of lubricant on the plug before slowly pushing it in while you were still basking in the afterglow of your climax.

Bucky eased you against Steve’s chest as he moved back to his spot on the couch and pulled out the other item you had for them in the bag. Bucky’s brows furrow together, but he smiles. “What’s in here, Kitten?”

“O-Open it.” It was a broken reply, but it was all you could muster up as you curl yourself against Steve’s chest. Steve wraps his arms around you, rubbing soft patterns on your back and leaning down to kiss the teeth marks Bucky left on your shoulder.

Bucky lifts the lid of the box and you and Steve both take note of the way his pupils dilate at the sight of what’s inside. The box falls into his lap and he’s left holding a black, leather collar with a gold tag. Both men are speechless, and their reactions make you recoil.

“It’s too much, isn’t it?” You mumble, lowering your gaze from them.

Steve lifts your chin with his finger and smiles genuinely. “It’s perfect, baby girl.”

He grazes his nose against yours lovingly, making you giggle softly. You turn your attention back to Bucky, silently begging him to do or say something. Anything. A grin tugged at the corners of his lips as he scooted closer to you and Steve. He wraps the collar around your neck and locks it in place.

“Fuck, Steve. Look at her.” Bucky murmurs breathlessly. “What did we do to deserve such a beautiful little kitty cat like this?” He leans in to chastely kiss your cheek, but you pull him back to you by the back of his neck, kissing his lips affectionately. Both you and Bucky whine when you’re torn apart by Steve rising to his feet with you still in his arms.

“C’mon, let’s get you to the bed.” He says, nodding at Bucky to follow. Steve kisses the top of your head and sets you on the edge of the bed, kneeling to look in your eyes. “Are you ready for more, doll?”

“Mhm,” You reply, nodding happily. “When have you ever known me not to be ready, Captain?”

Steve chuckles and shakes his head. “Never, baby. Just wanted to be sure.”

Bucky sits beside you and runs his fingers along the faux fur of the tail, smirking at the mere idea of the toy. “What do you want to do now, Kitten?”

You stifle your smile by bitting into your lip. “I want you to play with me.” You whisper loud enough for them both to hear as you take Bucky’s ear between your teeth. “Tease me until I’m begging for you.” Your fingers brush against Steve’s bicep, your nails clawing at him softly. “Wanna be your good little kitten and do anything you ask of me.”

Bucky and Steve share a look. “How about this, sweetheart,” Bucky starts. “Get down on the floor and play with that pretty little pussy for me. Steve, grab her hair, don’t let her move unless I say so. I have an idea.”

You excitedly oblige to his wish, kneeling on the floor and spreading your legs slightly. Your fingers part your folds, exposing your clit to the cool air and the mens’ predatory stares. Your left hand slides up your stomach, to your neck, before stopping at your mouth for your tongue to run over your fingertips. You suck two digits into your mouth, keeping eye contact with Bucky as you hallow your cheeks.

Steve moves behind you and cards his fingers through your hair. “Is that what you want to do to him, Kitten? Want to take his cock into your mouth and suck him dry?” When you nod eagerly, Steve laughs. “Then beg.”

Your spit soaked fingers delve into your cunt and you whimper as you watch Bucky pull his shirt over his head by the back collar. “Daddy, I want your cock so bad. Wanna feel you throb against my tongue. Please, Daddy.”

Bucky smirks as he walks to you, unbuttoning and unzipping his jeans. He lets them hang around his thighs he spreads his precum over himself. “You know, I’m not very convinced that you really want his cock in your mouth. “Try a little harder, Kitten.”

You lick your lips and dig your teeth into the bottom one. “Daddy, I’m soaked just from the thought of it. I wanna bury my face between your legs and take your balls into my mouth and suck them until your knees begin to buckle. C’mon, Daddy. Please? I wanna taste you…” Your pleas turn into wanton whines as you curl your fingers, brushing against your sweet spot.

He takes a step forward, only allowing you to reach his cockhead. “If you want more, baby girl, you gotta earn it.”

You try to lean forward to take him into your mouth, but you’re jerked back by your hair, followed by a wicked laugh from Steve. “Daddy,” You whisper breathlessly. “Please… I wanna feel your cum coat my mouth. Wanna feel the warmth of it slide down my throat.”

Bucky nods at Steve. “Give the horny little kitten some room to work, Cap.”

As soon as Steve releases his hold on your hair, you all but leap towards Bucky. Your right hand wraps around his base while you slowly ease his length into your mouth. Your left hand grips his hip, the evidence of your arousal smearing onto his skin from the fingers that were inside of you only moments prior.

“Pull her back, Steve.” Bucky grunted through gritted teeth. The order surprised you, but not as much as the brutal tug Steve gave to your hair. “I told you to give her room to work. Not let her go to town.” He scolded.

Steve was shocked at Bucky’s willpower, but did as told, gripping the ends of your hair instead of the roots. You whine impatiently, but take what he gives you. Your tongue laps along his tip before you wrap your lips around him.

“That’s good, Kitten. If you want the rest of it, you need to beg.”

“Daddy,” You whine pathetically as frustrated tears pool around your eyes. You feel Steve’s free hand stroke your hair back soothingly, but he still maintained his grip. “Please. Daddy, I want you. I want you so bad…”

Bucky grunts an digs his teeth into his bottom lip. “Release her, Steve.”

Steve obeys, dropping your locks from his hands and starting to make away with his own clothes, never tearing his eyes away from the way you desperately take Bucky’s cock into your mouth. Wasting no time, you take him all of the way in. His tip poking and prodding at your reflex made you gag, but you push past it and bob your head back and forth as your cheeks hollow around him.

The animalistic moan that Bucky emits makes you work even harder, your head bobs faster and you can tell that he’s already on edge.

You release his length with an obscene ‘Pop’, and focus your attention on his sack. Looking up at him, you press your tongue to his balls and your nose against the underside of his cock.

“Oh god, Kitten,” Bucky moans loudly. “You’re gonna make Daddy cum.”

Your fist takes over for the absence of your mouth, stroking his dick and squeezing the head. “Wanna make Daddy cum…” The desperation behind your words make your voice hoarse.

Steve groans from behind you, the sounds of skin slapping skin filled the room, letting you know that he was working to get himself off as well.

“Baby girl. I’m gonna cum, and unless you want it in your hair, you better get your mouth back on my cock.”

Without hesitation, you take him in halfway, brushing your tongue beneath his shaft as your hand pumps the rest of him. Sucking harshly, you brace yourself for him to shoot his load.

Bucky’s jaw goes slack, but he falls over the edge with quiet, breathless moans. You swallow each ribbon of cum he gives to you, never taking your eyes off of him as you do so. As his breathing returns to normal, he runs his hands through your hair. “You’re such a good girl for Daddy. The fucking best, baby.”

You preen at his praise, smiling up at him as you lick your lips. As you ascend back up to your feet, you pepper loving kisses along his abdomen and his chest until you reach his lips. “May I have a reward while take care of the Captain, Daddy?”

Waving Steve over to the bed, he lays on his back, soft whimpers already spilling from his mouth. You spread your legs and bend over his body to expose your ass to Bucky, wiggling your hips from side to side to make the tail wag slowly.

As you stick your tongue out to tease Steve’s head, you almost stumble on top of him from the blow Bucky lays to your right cheek with his flesh hand. “Is this what you want, Kitten?” His gruff voice is a contrast to the gentleness of his cold, metal hand, rubbing away the ache from his previous action. “Want Daddy to spank you while you fuck the Captain with your mouth?”

“Mhm,” Is all you can get out with your mouth full of Steve’s erection. Your hand molds to his balls, kneading the sensitive sack as you ease on down his length.

“That’s right, baby girl. Take it. Take Captain’s dick in your pretty little whore mouth. Oh, fuck…” You always loved how husky and rough Steve’s voice became when he neared his orgasm.

Bucky lays another slap, this time it’s between your thighs and to your cunt. His thick, long fingers tease your soaked entrance, causing a needy cry to scratch your throat as Steve’s tip hit the back of it.

“Shit, Buck. Do that again.” Steve says, tangling his fingers in your hair and pushing you down on him gently.

Bucky complies and spanks you five times in a row on each side. “Listen to her,” Bucky chuckles. “Listen to the way she purrs for us. Sweet little kitten loves to be spanked, doesn’t she? Loves to have our handprints all over her ass.” His hands massage your cheeks to smother the ache before giving you another five lashes. “Has Kitten had enough?”

Before you can give a response, Steve cries out loudly, spewing his seed and filling your mouth. The sudden action makes you choke slightly, but you swallow the remnants before inhaling deeply and licking your lips. Steve sits up immediately and helps you sit on the edge of the bed, watching you wince at the sting. He pushes your hair behind your ears and kisses your forehead sweetly.

Bucky sits on the opposite side of you and nuzzles against your jaw before leaning up to take your earlobe between his teeth. “Your turn, baby girl. You gonna let Daddy taste that sweet little pussy of yours?”

You nod and lay your back on the mattress. “But you have to share with the Captain.”

With Bucky on your left side and Steve on your right, they slowly make their way up your body, crawling as they kiss and nip at your spread thighs.

You hum as your body involuntarily shivers from their actions. Arching your back, you reach behind to unclasp your bra, tossing it to the floor carelessly. Knowing it would get one - if not both - of their attention, your thumb and index finger pinch your nipple and tug on it to make it bounce.

Both of them halt their motions, looking up at you hungrily. “I call her tits first, Cap, you take her cunt.”

Bucky’s eagerness makes you giggle. You card your fingers through his hair and pull him down for a kiss before allowing him to venture the rest of the way to your chest. He starts at your right breast, sucking your nipple into his mouth before closing his teeth around it. At the same time that Bucky switches to your left side, Steve leaves open mouthed kisses over your mound, lowering himself down to lap at your folds. Both men grin at the way you mewl for them.

You prop your feet up on the bed, the heels lightly scratching at the comforter. Steve presses a harsh kiss to your clit, wrapping his arms around your legs and pulling you as close to his mouth as he can get you. “Shiiiit,” You sigh contently, running your free hand through his hair. “Yes, Captain. Mmm, yes, that feels so good.”

Bucky chuckles against the supple skin of your breast as he bites down gently, just hard enough to make a mark. The blond between your legs looks up at you from between your legs and smirks. “Hey, Kitty Cat, have you ever tried to squirt before?”

“Um,” A light blush creeps to your cheeks and you smile bashfully. “Maybe once, but I wasn’t very successful.

“Hmm, is it okay if I give it a try?” Bucky’s eyes darken at Steve’s question, processing what he’s suggesting.

You take your bottom lip between your teeth and purr at the thought of it. “Yes, Captain.”

A growl escapes Steve throat and he grins happily. His mouth latches on to the inside of your thigh, sucking a bruise and sinking his teeth into your flesh as two of his fingers thrust into your slit. As Steve’s digits set out a search for your g-spot, Bucky muffles your moans with his mouth, taunting your tongue with his own.

“Ohhhhh, fuuuuuuck,” You groan as your legs tremble. Steve found your sweet spot and was now going trigger happy, curling his fingers harshly. “Shit, Steve. Faster…” You whine, bucking your hips up into his hand.

He uses his other hand to separate your folds, pushing the hood of your clit back as he drags his teeth along your sensitive nub. This, paired with his fingers pounding inside of you, sent you spiraling into your climax. Your legs snap shut around Steve’s head as your body convulses, your orgasm shooting through you in ripples. The sound of Steve’s smug laugh is stifled as he laps up what he can. When he sits up on his haunches, the evidence is clear on his face that he achieved his goal.

“Holy shit,” Bucky mumbles. “I gotta try that.”

Before you do,” Steve advises as he removes himself form between your legs. “How about you get her some water. She’s gonna need it after that.” As Bucky makes a dash for the kitchen, Steve props himself up by the pillows and pulls your back against his chest. “You did so good for us, Kitten. Do you think you can go again?”

You nuzzle into his warmth and nod as you take his arms and wrap them around your body. “Did you like it?” You smirk against his neck, nipping at his flesh playfully.

“You have to ask?” Steve chuckles. “More than I could ever express in words, baby girl.”

When Bucky returns, he hands you a glass of water and kisses your forehead sweetly. “You’re doing so good for us, doll. We’re so proud of you.”

You smile up at him, taking a couple more sips before setting the glass on the nightstand. “Thank you, Daddy.”

Knowing just how much it turned you on to see them in action together, Steve nudged Bucky’s side with his foot. “Wanna taste her?”

Bucky grins, catching on to Steve’s plan. He leans in to him, keeping it chaste at first with soft, closed mouthed kisses. There was no possible way to suppress the guttural groan that seeped through your lips when Bucky tilted his head to deepen it, swiping his tongue along Steve’s bottom lip. Steve’s cock twitched against your back and Bucky’s did the same against your thigh. But it was the obscene noises that came with Bucky sucking on Steve’s lip that sent you over the edge. You wiggle in Steve’s lap and whimper, making both of them laugh softly.

“I think she’s ready to go.” Steve opens your legs and hooks your calves on the outside of his knees, spreading you out for Bucky to indulge himself.

Bucky grins devilishly, and the look he gives you is purely vulturous as he lays on his stomach between your legs, close enough for you to feel him exhale onto your slickness. “You gonna cum for Daddy like you did for Captain, Kitten?” When you nod, he chuckles delightedly and teases your entrance with the tip of his metal index finger before pushing in slowly. “Atta girl. Don’t hold back on me, baby. Lose control like I know you want to. Squirt all over Daddy’s face.”

Bucky added his middle finger, and then ring finger, creating a steady pace with the metallic digits to fuck you with. Steve hushed your wanton cries by offering his own fingers to your mouth. You happily took them, licking along two of the lengthy extremities before sucking them between your lips.

“Our sweet little whore,” Steve smirks, pressing a kiss to your temple as he pulls his fingers away, enjoying the sight of you chase them. “You’ll suck on anything you can get your pretty little mouth on, won’t you?”

Your only reply is a strangled moan as Bucky begins his tirade on your clit. The filthy suction sounds that come along with his actions only make your walls clench harder and faster around him. You’re overstimulated, and both men are well aware of it. Bucky’s arm whirrs as his entire arm starts to vibrate. With the pulsating sensation of his curling fingers assaulting your sweet spot, you didn’t stand a chance of lasting long.

“Give it to me. Give it all to Daddy, baby. That’s it. Oh fuck, that’s it. C’mon, Kitten, cum for me. Cum nice and hard.” Bucky’a praises and words of encouragement sent you into a state of unadulterated bliss. Steve attempted to wrap his arm around you to hold down your writhing body, but Bucky pushed him away. When he felt the pressure push against his fingers, Bucky removed them and watched as you came violently. You screamed and convulsed as Bucky reattached his mouth to you, swallowing each spurt of cum that your body supplied you with until your back stilled against Steve’s chest.

“Oh…My…God.” You pant as your head stills it’s spinning and you calm from the orgasm. Bucky kisses his way up your body, kissing you passionately when he reaches your lips, adamant about allowing you to taste yourself on his tongue. When he pulls back, you can’t help but to notice the streams of your arousal cascading from his chin down to his neck.

Steve reaches for the glass of water and holds it to your lips. “Drink, Y/N.” He says soothingly, brushing his free hand up and down your arm. As you obey Steve’s command, Bucky takes the cat ears off of your head and places them on the dresser on his way to the bathroom. He returns with a warm washcloth and presses it to your legs, cleaning you gently.

After discarding the towel, Steve hands you off to Bucky so that he can strip the bed and put on new sheets. The men lay you between them, keeping you as close as possible. Steve nuzzles into your neck, whispering words of adoration as he presses kisses to your neck. The soft smile on Bucky’s lips hadn’t faded as he toyed with the gold tag on your collar.

“Did you read what’s engraved on it?” You ask softly.

Bucky’s brows furrow as he squints to read the small words on the tag. “I belong to…” He flips the pendant over and you watch his smile widen. “Steve and Bucky.”

You feel Steve’s grin broaden as well as he showers you with kisses over your face, making you giggle. “Have we ever told you how perfect your are?”

“We love you, Y/N.” Bucky mumbles, pulling you and Steve closer as he buries his face into the crook of your neck.

You sigh contently and close your eyes. “I love you, too.”


End file.
